


A Brief Introduction

by aFigureOfSpeech



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aFigureOfSpeech/pseuds/aFigureOfSpeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not surprising that, even as a very young child, Lucy had been drawn to her mother’s Keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been my head canon for ages that Lucy’s mom was a Stellar Spirit mage too, so I wrote this little piece a while ago. Of course, with the recent revelation of chapter 223, there’s a good chance it is actual canon. :D

It was not surprising that, even as a very young child, Lucy had been drawn to her mother’s Keys. Layla Heartfilia noticed her daughter’s intent interest early on, and went about introducing her to the concept of Stellar Spirits and Stellar Spirit mages.

“Each of these Keys is a link,” she told the fascinated child, “connecting mage and Spirit. Treat them well, and you will never be without friends.” The woman smiled softly at the Keys in her lap, lost for a moment in her own fond memories.

Young, wide-eyed Lucy, enraptured by the lovely shiny things, promptly stuck the Key of the Water Bearer into her small mouth. Her mother laughed nervously and took the Keys out of reach. “That’s probably not a good idea, dear one.”

(Aquarius never quite forgave her for that indignity.)


End file.
